


Love Notes

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, love notes in odd places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: They appeared one day and Steve knew they wouldn't stop. He was ok with that





	Love Notes

The notes began to pop up everywhere, sometimes in very odd places. Steve found one on top of the fridge under a box of cookies that read  _ ‘I may hide the cookies from Clint, but not from you.’ _ They didn't have a signature to them, but Steve knew who left them for him to find. 

After finding that one, Steve was eager to find some of the others that Bucky had probably left out for him. He knew Bucky well enough, and thus, he knew that Bucky did not half-ass things. He knew there would be plenty more, and later that day, he was proved right.

_ ‘No matter how long either of us sleep for, I will always love you.’ _

_ ‘The true American flag and what it stands for will always suit you.’ _

_ ‘Until the end of the line, always.’ _

They always brought a smile to Steve's face. 

No one except JARVIS could prove anything if Steve put them in a jar to look at later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999) for Beta reading!


End file.
